hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a surprisingly active season, although the storms remained weak. There were 18 named storms, 9 hurricanes, yet only 1 major hurricane. Despite these weak storms, 2025 proved a very destructive season, with some big storms. Some destructive storms include Hurricane Ford, a Caribbean hurricane that ripped through Puerto Rico and Hispaniola, Hurricane Melissa, the only major of the season, that hit the Gulf coast as a strong category 1 hurricane, and Hurricane Sebastian, which struck the east coast of the United States. The season's unusual activity was due to the continued neutral conditions from the previous year. However, the SST's continued to drop below normal, and SAL increased in the MDR. The subtropics were a place of activity this season, similar to 2012. The caribbean sea was somewhat unfavorable, but had its share of activity in 2025. The forecasts for this season were not very accurate early on. Initially, 2025 was expected to be below normal due to the unfavorable conditions. The general count of 10 named storms was agreed upon until the season began. Despite most forecast models upped their predictions later on, they fell short of the final total. ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/11/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2017 till:13/05/2017 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:17/05/2017 till:21/05/2017 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:05/06/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:07/06/2017 till:12/06/2017 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" from:25/06/2017 till:28/06/2017 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:03/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:18/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Ford (C2)" from:29/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:"Gabrielle (TS)" from:02/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Harrison (C1)" barset:break from:07/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TD barset:break from:09/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:12/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:13/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Karen (C1)" from:16/08/2017 till:25/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" from:17/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Melissa (C3)" from:27/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" from:31/08/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:03/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Orla (C2)" from:18/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" barset:break from:06/10/2017 till:12/10/2017 color:TS text:"Ruth (TS)" from:13/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" from:13/10/2017 till:19/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Sebastian (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Hurricane Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Ford Tropical Storm Gabrielle Hurricane Harrison Tropical Storm Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Orla Hurricane Pablo Tropical Storm Ruth Tropical Depression Twenty Hurricane Sebastian Storm Names The following names were used on named storms that formed in the North Atlantic during 2025. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2031 season. This is the same list used in the 2019 season with the exception of Ford, Harrison, and Ruth, which replaced the names Fernand, Humberto, and Rebekah respectively. The names Ford, Harrison, and Ruth were used to name Atlantic storms for the first time this year. Retirement On March 16, 2026, at the 48th Session of the World Meteorological Organization's Regional Association Hurricane Committee, the WMO retired Ford, Melissa, and Sebastian from its rotating name lists. They will be replaced with Frodo, Molly, and Simon respectively, for the 2031 Atlantic hurricane season. Name List For 2031 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons